Ambitious Lives The Boondocks
by NilaSagol
Summary: The houses across the street hasn't been moved into for years. Huey and Riley notice they have new neighbors and investigate, they quickly find out that they are ninja's and fighters. Different lives, cultures, and dreams come together. B&Naruto B
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Boondocks/Naruto crossover.** **I've never tried this before but I'll write for it. It was an idea I had. Enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1- "Ninja's"**

An empty house stood across from where they lived. It was two different worlds coming together, they had their own stories and their own lives. Huey looked through the window of his room, he was always thinking about things. He was half Samurai and half knowledge.

"_No ones live there. Ever since the accident." _thought Huey_. "_.._...Who are they? They must have a reason for living there..."_

"Hey, Huey!" yelled Riley, he sounded like he was starting trouble. "I heard that a bunch of Ninja's moved into that house! I'm going to mess wit them! Yeah, that's what I'm going to do."

"Why? Why do you want to cause trouble now? That's disrespectful...they're our new neighbors." Huey paused. "I wouldn't start anything. Unless, they all use their skills to hurt you. Don't come crying back to me when that happens."

"That won't happen, I'll shoot them all!" Riley laughed as he ran outside. Huey sighed, he didn't want things to start and they probably were going to. "Come on, Huey. Watch me take them out."

"You know Granddad said not to use that gun. He checks now and then to make sure the bullets ain't missing and you got in trouble the last time for almost using it."

Riley was already out the door before Huey finished his sentence. Huey turned on the television as he read books to past time. He looked at the house in the distance, he wondered how many ninja's swarmed the house probably more than he was thinking. Huey walked outside of the door as he watched Riley peek over the fence as he saw the students and the Sensei's work on their moves. Riley watched Sasuke, he was performing his "Fire style Justu" everyone watched the ninja perform with speed. Riley hit the wall with a stone as Neji backed into it. He withdrew his kunai as jumped over the fence, Riley dropped the gun and looked up at the prestigious ninja.

"I-I didn't throw that, someone else did!" Riley glared at Neji with fear. "I-I don't know who..."

Neji glanced down as Riley showed fear. "What it is? Haven't you ever seen a ninja before? What are you scared? That's to be expected...I'm Neji, Neji Hyuuga."

"You ain't no ninja! You ain't even dressed like one! You're all fakes! Yelled Riley. "Take this Ninja! Riley jumped up and punched Neji and began kicking him. Neji grabbed him and stopped him. Neji attempted to hit him but smiled. "Think you can beat me? I'd like to see you try. I can't hit you though, I'd get in trouble with my sensei." Huey ran in and stopped Riley.

"Riley! You said you were just going to see if they were ninja's. Not destroy them! What's wrong wit you?!?!" Huey looked at Neji. "I'm sorry if he hit you, he has no sense sometimes. Sorry...um,..."

"Neji. My name is Neji." Neji looked away.

"Bunch of Japanese ninja's come and now look, they almost started somethin! Don't forget it, Nejee!" Riley got in Neji's face. "I'm talkin to you! You ain't tough!"

"It's Neji, not Nejee! N-e-j-i, the letters I and E are different." Neji sighed and looked at Riley. "I won't forget this incident, I would have dealt with you because I'm a prodigy of my clan but I'll let it go." Neji backed up and walked away. "Hit anyone else...and you'll get something different."

"Like what? I ain't afraid of you ninjas!" Riley looked away. "Huey, he must be lyin, he couldn't hit me..."

"No. He's right. I saw him in a manga this one time." Huey glanced at Neji. "It was called Naruto or somethin, Naruto is the main character and dreams of being Hokage."

"What?!?! Those Japanese comic books? This ain't for real...If they're in there and there're right over there...then...how are they...? Riley growled in confusion. "This is too crazy!"

Huey shook his head. He knew he was right, They weren't out of the manga but they were in real life scenario now. No one knew for sure how they were there, it was confusing for everyone. Soon a crowd formed at their house, they were having a party to celebrate their arrival. Huey watched from the window, he wanted to go but he knew Riley would beat him there and just mess everything up. He looked at his grandfather who was watching tv, he glanced at Huey.

"Huey, if you want to go that get together. Then go." he replied. "I don't care, take Riley with you."

"Granddad! He'll mess everything up! He almost got into a fight with a mastered skilled ninja and if he goes there then..."

"Then what?" Riley stood by the door. "I ain't messing it up! Nejee started it, he knows it too. If I get the chance I'll hit him!"

"You can't even get it right, he said his name was Neji and he is a prodigy. Look at the manga, it shows it there! Right there! He even has a cursed seal on his forehead, his dad had it too."

"Dang, he looks mad ugly when you see that. Hey, that's him! We saw him!" Riley realized that Neji was in the manga, he had every feature that this one had. It explained everything. "Man, this is sad, his father took a sacrifice for his brother. This is cool! Let me read it!"

"You can't just start from this volume, you have to start from where Naruto meets his team and Kakashi and that's volume one. Then you move up." Huey placed the book in his collection. He had about fifteen or sixteen volumes. Riley opened another one and began looking through the pages. He couldn't believe Huey had so many books.

"Hold up. How come I haven't seen these before?" Riley took up the first volume and began reading it. "This is Naruto? He looks like he could be a gangster."

"...Well, I'm headin over to their party. They said _everyone's _invited, that's what they said." Huey walked out the door and walked to the party. Naruto stood near him as he drank punch and hit Sasuke. Huey couldn't believe it. Naruto was actually there, the mystery of how they got here was still unsolved and Huey wanted to figure it out. He started with Naruto. Naruto had a fistful of ramen hanging from his mouth as he turned toward Huey. Naruto grinned.

"Are you the neighbors?" asked Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage. What's yours?"

"Huey Freeman. We live across from your house. I heard that you people are ninja's." Huey looked at Naruto. "That's cool, you probably can kick ass anyway."

"Yeah, we came last week but we haven't been out for awhile." Naruto shifted. "You look like you could be a ninja, training's rough but it's fun."

"...I don't know. I study the martial arts and I like Samurai type stuff...Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Huey asked. "Good, let's begin. Where did you move from?"

"A village in Konoha." replied Naruto. "That's in Japan, this place is different than Japan. I mean there's more crazy people here! I thought we had more until I came here."

Huey almost smiled but stopped. He continued investigating Naruto until he found that every question he answered was right and he didn't even lie. Naruto liked that he met someone new, Riley showed not too soon after walking past his brother to go straight to Neji. Neji was surrounded by Rock Lee and Sasuke. They stared at Riley until he glared at Neji.

"Is that the kid I saw hit you, Neji?" Lee looked at Riley, he was a bit intimidating to him. "Neji, he is smaller than you. How could you let that happen?"

"I didn't want to hit the kid, Gai-Sensei would have cursed me out." Neji got at Riley's level as he eyed him. "Still thinking about our incident aren't you? I can't believe I was off guard."

"Well, I'm sorry." Riley looked at Neji. "...I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did. Huey told me to apologize for being stupid."

The punch bowl fell down on top of Sasuke as Riley tripped over the sheets. Sasuke hair hung in his face as he tripped into both Sakura and Ino causing a statement as they hugged him. He walked upstairs as nothing had happened, the party went back to life as the music played. Huey

glared at Riley who glared back. "What? I tripped...the sheet was out..." Huey shook his head as he watched Naruto more closely. He felt that he could understand Naruto, his life was similar to his as he had read in the manga. Naruto could change the world and maybe he could too, Naruto looked back at Huey. Huey returned the stare as a glass shattered in the background.

"Riley!" Huey yelled. "Look what you did, were going home! This ain't working out!"

"It was accident. I swear the sheet was out again, dang, when you're ready to blame someone its always me!" yelled Riley. "Naruto did it, it's his fault!"

Huey looked closer at Naruto. Huey saw a friend that would become his best friend. Riley walked out with Huey as he looked back at the hyperactive blonde who grinned at him. Huey still questioned their place, he shook off the thought and walked into the night. Naruto was a someone

and Huey wanted to know more about him. Maybe he would be a someone too.

**This a crossover I've never tried before but if I get reviews then I'll update it. Sorry it's so short. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-"Rock Lee And Naruto"**

**Huey's P.O.V**

Riley is too jumpy! All because of that incident last week where he almost started some big time crap with the ninja's. Now they knew they had to watch out for him whenever he came around their block, it isn't my fault why he shattered his rep already and he can't get that respect back with Neji. At least he calmed down after Riley apolgized for what he did.

That didn't stop Naruto and another ninja named Rock Lee from coming over our house every weekend to visit me. Riley got unpredictable around them and we usually had to go down to the basement to talk things over and have ourselves our own time, they began teaching me all these kicks and moves. Rock Lee, he was amazin'! He was like a kicking fiend! I was impressed to see their moves in action until Riley came downstairs.

"Huey! Grandad said you have to babysit me!" Riley stomped downstairs as I looked at him. "...These two again?!?! They come over every weekend!"

"Riley! Go back upstairs, I don't need you interruptin' my lesson!" I glared as I watched him sit by the stairs, he was stubborn sometimes. "I said, get out of the basement!"

"Your stupid, I ain't moving from here!" Naruto got up and looked him straight in the eye. "What's he goin' to do 'bout it?!?!"

"Hey! I bet you don't want to see my demon again, it scared the shit out of you last time..." Naruto snickered as he patted Riley, Riley hit his arm. "Like that'll solve everythin'!"

"Sorry Naruto, he just doesn't listen...Ignore him if you can..."

Riley still sat at the stairs as he watched everything Rock Lee and Naruto would touch and point to. They still were getting used to how everything worked in the house since their village wasn't as modernized as our city was, Rock Lee surprised me by listening to Hip-Hop and began dancing to it a little. He said he liked the beats and the words because it sounded like poetry.

Riley was about to argue when I shushed him, he was ready to jump again. Rock Lee turned up the volume to the stereo as it blasted throughout the house, I quickly turned it down as Riley snickered watching Rock Lee do a dance that wasn't exactly good but he would catch on sooner than later to do it right. Rock Lee turned it off as Naruto began reaching for cookies.

"Damn Huey! The cops would have to come knowin' the music was that loud..." Riley laughed, I forgot about that incident at Jazmine's friends birthday party. "I don't want them here..."

"Well, I had told you to turn off the radio..." Huey argued. "You don't listen, that's half the problems around here..."

Riley began to whine and nag Huey as he sighed, this happened every weekend. "Riley! I have company over! They don't wan to hear all this noise that your causin'!"

Rock Lee looked closer. "I want to know what is wrong with him? He just seems out of it...Are you okay, Riley?"

Riley looked at Rock Lee who smiled, Riley smiled back. "I think I'm startin' to like Rock Lee, I read to the part where he can open these gates and become unstoppable.."

"What? You know about my gates?" Rock Lee grabbed the manga and flipped the pages as he went into shock. "...They sell these? It is about our lives?"

Huey looked at him. "Yea, I got em' at the bookstore on the corner. Didn't you know that?"

"Oh my god! I am a celebrity?!?!" Rock Lee began to jump around as a vase landed on the floor with Riley yelling at him. "I can not believe I am famous!" He did a pose and fell down as he tripped over the shag rug that was underneath him.

"Dang, Rock Lee! You broke Grandad's china! He goin' be mad up in here tonight!" Rock Lee apologized as Riley began trying to clean up. "What's wrong wit you?"

"I am sorry, I had no idea people knew about us..."

"In my class, I think everyone reads that manga..." Huey paused, he looked at Rock Lee. "I think you have fans too...I know you're on my favorite's list..."

Naruto grabbed the manga and began looking throught them to see himself in them. He was happy, he didn't think anyone knew about their lives in Konoha. He laughed at all the stupid things he did as Rock Lee took it back and they began to fight over the manga, I don't see why they had to when we had others.

"Bushy Brows...I saw it first, get your own!"

"Naruto, I had it first! Wait your turn!"

Riley stepped in, as Rock Lee and Naruto tugged at the manga. "Break it up! It's dang stupid to be fightin' over your own manga! What's so important in it?!?!"

Rock Lee won the fight as Naruto toppled over and hit his head against the wall. Another china fell from the hutch and soon after the whole thing crashed to the ground, I could hear grandad now. He would be cussin' a storm when he got back, Riley would blame me and I would be grounded and I didn't care. I decided to go outside as Rock Lee and Naruto followed me.

Jazmine was skipping with a jump rope as she stopped to see that I had two other friends with me. She stared at Naruto the most which caused him to blush slightly, Riley began laughin' like it was funny but Jazmine thought Naruto was cute and all this other stuff so it wasn't.

"Huey, are these your new friends?" She looked at Naruto. "This must be the Naruto you were talking about! I see him on tv every weekend!"

"Tv?!?! I better be believin' what I'm hearin', I'm on tv?!?!" Naruto eyes began to shine in a weird way as he began to jump around. "I bet I'm everyone's favorite!"

Riley scoffed. "That Sasuke one is cool, except he's trapped with that bitch, Sakura..."

Jazmine raised her eyebrow, I had never seen her do this. "No she's not! Riley, that's a bad thing to call somebody! If she would of heard you, you would be beaten up!"

Naruto looked at him. "Well, sometimes she can be that way but she's my friend..."

Rock Lee blushed suddenly. "...She's the most beautiful girl, I have ever seen!"

Jazmine smiled. "I want to see Rock Lee and Sakura together, I hope they do someday."

"That's just crappy! It ain't ever goin' to happen, Sakura is to much of a bitch to notice and she has a crush on Sasuke...Rock Lee, you need to fight for your bitch!"

Rock Lee gave an angered look. "She is not a bitch! How dare you go and label her like that, she is just not comfortable with her relationships yet!"

Riley still believed that it wasn't going to happen for Rock Lee and Sakura but it was kind of true on how she was all over Sasuke. I kind of felt bad for Rock Lee, he was trying to win someone when they thought it was disgusting to think it was him. It was hard in some relationships.

Naruto blushed a little. "I kind of like her but...She doesn't seem to care, I guess..."

I turned to him. "Plus you get hit up by her, I saw get into a fit the other night in the yard..."

"Oh, it's just Ino and her fightin' over Sasuke. They got into a full catfight this time..."

It surprised me how so much could set off girls these days. Usually if a man is involved it can get either worst or nasty, I see it a lot on tv when a women finds out that her man had been cheating on her. In Sakura and Ino's case, it was because they both liked him and one would do whatever it took to get him to go to them. It was kind of funny to see them go at it like they did the other night at their party which the cops shut down.

Naruto looked at the car that just pulled through. "Hey, isn't that Grandad?"

Riley looked at me. "Oh, shit! If he goes downstairs and sees what happened...Then..."

"Well, it's too late to fix it now...He's goin' to see it anyway..." I replied.

Riley looked at Rock Lee and Naruto. "Damn! The two of you thugs had to come in and make a mess of everythin'! Grandad goin' take out the strap tonight!"

"What is a thug?" Rock Lee seemed confused with slang words. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Riley looked at him and smiled. "You know what, Rock Lee? You need to learn some slang from me..."

Naruto agreed. "Yea, so you can know what Riley and the rest of them say around here!"

Rock Lee took out a paper and notepad and began writing things down. ...Thug, ...Gangster, ...Pimp...Okay, I have some of the words you use..."

Rock Lee seemed a little slower at catching on but Naruto seemed to understand and use slang often when he talked to me. They were still learning how to get around our street but the ninja's were getting used to how things worked. I was still tryin' to figure out how they got here and I was goin' to solve that.

**That's chapter 2, Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "DBZ Makes A Scene"**

Things were gettin' weirder and weirder with Naruto and his friends being out of their world. It was two weeks before Chirstmas and they were going crazy 'bout it. I guess they never saw Chirstmas before and they were already decoratin' and settin' up the lights on their house.

Chirstmas for us didn't always go right sake of Riley, he always found a way to either ruin Chirstmas or make it violent like he did this one time when went to the mall and caused a scene with the whole Santa thing, if he ruined it this time Naruto was sure to kick some ass. He said he didn't want the Chirstmas party to be ruined now.

Riley didn't care, it would happen anyway. I was going to set him straight this time and he would probably hate me for it but it was the only way to make Chirstmas right.

I was walking down the street as usual to visit Naruto and them when I bumped into Neji and this other ninja named Hinata. I almost thought they were brother and sister just by lookin' at them but I was way wrong, they were first cousins. Hinata waved at me as Neji just stared.

I knew somethin' was bothering him, he didn't always have a strange look like that. He was eyeing me like I had some gun and I was going to pull it on him, that was how strange he was watching me. He crossed his arms and looked at me, now he was pissed.

"Somebody opened another manga!!!" he shouted, "We're not the only ones on your street anymore, another group of fighters are seven blocks up the north side!"

"Say what?!?!" I replied, "That's impossible! I don't even know how you guys got here!"

"Tell that brat of a brother you have to stop exploiting the manga's!"

"Aw hell, what's he done this time?!?!"

Hinata spoke very softly as she looked at me, "Um, d-didn't they say they were from Dragon Ball Z or something?"

Neji turned to her, "...We were known to have some sort of rivralry with them but that was small time.."

I knew what was going to happen, somebody sheds blood then blood must be shed again. That was how it went on the streets not on our street but on the tougher streets. Both groups were fighters and competition could run high to see who was top fighter but I wasn't worryin' too much, they would deal with it themselves.

"Y'all better not fight, the police have to break it up and some of you may end up in jail."

"I won't..." replied Neji, "The more of them that keep appearing the more everything changes..."

"Damn! I have to stop Riley from reading anymore of those, he doesn't realize what he's doin'."

At that very moment, I could hear banging and punching as we all ran to the south side of the street where the basketball court was. I read a lot of Dragon Ball Z so I knew who was fighting and it was just Goku and Vegeta. All the Ninja's gathered around as they watched the two spar and go against each other, Sakura ran out onto the field and glomped Goku as his wife, Chi-Chi watched carefully about what he did.

"Oh my god! It's him, it's him!" Sakura shrieked, "Oh god, Goku!" Sakura continued to scream as everyone watched in confusion, "He's one of the hottest DBZ fighters!"

"Uh, thanks..." replied Goku, he looked like he didn't know what to do, "I'm glad I have fans around here..."

"Oh my god, if I could marry you I would!" Sakura continued to scream.

Ino began laughing, "Only one problem billboard brow, he's married and he has a son already!"

Sakura stopped stiff, "Aww! Why do all the good guys get taken?"

Goku looked around, "Hey, wait a minute! This isn't Kami's lookout!"

Vegeta hit his head, "It took you so blasted long to figure it out! I tried telling you but you acted like we were still there!"

Goku continued looking around, "What place this is? How did we even end up in here?"

I stepped in, "I could explain it to you, it may not be easy but I cou..."

Vegeta interrupted me, "Shut-up! You're only a kid, how could you explain how we all got here?!?!"

I glared at Vegeta, I knew workin' with him was going to be damn difficult because he didn't want to think I knew everythin' I did. Just I was about to explain everything, Naruto jumped from the roof and landed on top of Vegeta as they wrestled and rolled around in the snow, knowin' Vegeta's character, he grabbed Naruto by his collar as he tried to escape his grip.

"This is one here is damn brat! The one named Naruto, The hokage dreamer!"

I sighed, "I thought we were focusing on why you guys are here?!?! Naruto knows it as well as I..."

"Shut-up! Enough with the lies! None of you know how!"

I glared, I walked up to the prince of Saiyans and looked at him the eye, "I don't believe I made myself clear! I DO know how you guys got here and I WILL explain it!"

Goku hit Vegeta, "Listen to the kid! He has something to say! I'm sorry, we're listening."

Vegeta snarled and looked at me, he could get nasty and he sure wasn't in the mood to listen to me but I still tried to explain what was going on and Vegeta almost flipped out big time knowing that my brother was to blame for most of it.

"So, your brother is the reason why the two sets of fighters are out of the manga? You must of helped!"

"Damn you've got it all wrong!" I replied, "I read the manga's all the time but they don't come out like when Riley reads them...There is something wrong with when he does it!"

"Vegeta! Stop being so hard on the kid, he seems to be the only one that knows it." Goku smiled, "Sorry, Vegeta can be a little hard sometimes..."

"That's fine, I could argue all day if I could with him..."

Vegeta stamped off as lightning came out of no where and struck him. He fell to the ground as Goku and the Z fighters busted out in laughs, serves him right. As Jazmine would say, that's a warning from god that Vegeta wasn't doing something right or he must be pissed off. Rock Lee ran over to him and said everything in a funny slang.

"Damnnn...Son! Somebody bitch slapped somebody!"

"He got what he deserved for not listenin' to me, How are you feelin' Vegeta?" I asked, not like I wanted to know, "God wouldn't have been mad wit you if you had listened."

Yamcha began to laugh as he fell to the ground and began to snort like a pig, "Oh man, you don't know how long I've waited to see him end up in some disaster! Haha lightning!"

"Yamcha!!! Wait until I get over there, you won't move for a blasted week! You'll wish you- you never laughed!"

Granddad came out all in rage as he saw Vegeta on the ground, "What in the hell?!?! Huey, you best explain to me how he got this way, you're going to be grounded!"

Vegeta slowly got up, "I was hit by lightning! What are you idiots waiting for?!?! I need the ER!"

Granddad shook his head as he went for the phone, "These neighbors don't know what the hell they're doing! Back in my day..." his voice trailed off as he called 911.

Goku looked at me, "What do you guys eat around here? It's almost dinnertime..."

"Well, if Granddad isn't too wound up...Then maybe you all can have dinner at our house.."

Goku looked at Chi-Chi, "Well, I'm sure Chi-Chi could help us out on this one..."

Chi-Chi smiled, "I've been trying out this new recipe anyway, and I'll be serving my famous cherry pie to go along with it!"

Everyone began cheering until the ambulance came to pick up Vegeta and they took him away. They all walked to my house as Riley came right to them and noticed that there was more of them as they all filled up in the house. He didn't say anything as I sat on the steps and looked inside, I couldn't wait to show the Z fighters my fightin' skills.

X X X

I knew Chi-Chi was the best cook the Z fighters had but her food had burned for the fifth time in a row and she began to get pissed as she began trying to find out who did it. When Chi-Chi was pissed it scared a lot of the Z fighters and I knew Riley was behind it.

"Who turned up the stove to 500 degrees?!?!" Chi-Chi shrieked, "I'm not cooking if this keeps up!"

Goku began crying out, "NO! I can't live without food, I'll starve!"

"Riley! Get your ass down here now!" I yelled, I knew it was him, "Who's been messin' with Chi-Chi's food?!?!"

Riley denied doing anything, "Man, it always has to be me! I didn't do anything!"

Chi-Chi had fire in her eyes as she grabbed Riley by the collar and looked at him, "If it's you, you better speak up, boy!!! Did you mess with my cooking?!?!

Riley eyes changed to fear as he stammered, "Alright, I messed with it! Dang, Goku, you have a crazy woman for a wife!"

Goku looked at Riley, "Well, I love her."

Riley looked at Chi-Chi, "Damn, she's fine though and I've never seen a girl have anger like her. I like her."

Chi-Chi finally got her cookin' right and began serving a feast, she made some damn good food especially with the roast and chicken. Goku tore it up in no time and went straight for the ramen noodles that were on the left, everyone began to eat when Naruto was fixing up our Chirstmas tree and it accidently fell to the ground as Riley went over to make things worse.

"Dang! You don't even know how to set it up!" he roared, "We've been through it five times!"

Naruto finally lost his nerve and knocked out Riley. "Well, I don't feel sorry. He derserved every bit of it, he better not come after me."

I smiled on the inside, Riley did need a beating and he was long overdue for his. He would wake later and probably forget about the whole thing but something told me that he was going to hate Naruto very soon and he didn't care, he had to do what he had to do.

I looked over at Goku who was having his third plate of meals, "Dang, you eat so much...You must have two stomachs or somethin'!"

Goku shook his head, "I don't, I just love my food...Ask Chi-Chi..."

Everyone began laughing including Granddad, he had been eyeing Tien's girlfriend, Launch. She had this weird thing about her, whenever she would sneeze she would turn into the opposite of herself; even her hair would change from dark blue to blonde. I thought that it was pretty cool, she was basically had two personalites.

She began throwing a fit about somethin' and Tien had to quiet her down before she went haywire, this street was going to be a wild one with both of them livin' on it but what I thought that wasn't possible was and everyday would be somethin' different.

I would have to deal with Vegeta later though.

* * *

** That's Chapter 3, Please R&R**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "2 Times The Hell"**

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Yelled Launch, "What the hell were you thinking giving Tien Mexican food?! He's allergic!"

Chi-Chi growled, "If Tien knew he was then why did the hell did he eat it?!

The two women bickered on and on until Launch got a frying pan and Chi-Chi got a broom and the two girls went all out. I couldn't believe it, the house had turned into hell twice over what it should be because both the Naruto characters and the DBZ character clashed together under one roof. I was really hopin' no bad guys would show up because that would increase the shit on everybody. Riley enjoyed every bit of hell and I thought it was so terrible.

He sat down and watched the fight, he didn't watch tv as much. We already had a channel right in front of us. Every few days there was drama and every few days there was a fight and yellin', Riley enjoyed it all because it was action not the borin' stuff on tv with the cartoon ninjas' this time it was in real life.

I wanted to stop it but somethin' told me to stay away from Launch and Chi-Chi's fight. I just looked at Gohan who ate a burger and smiled. I was surprised he was happy under these conditions but it's good to know he wasn't effected. All of sudden a plate shattered as Bulma tried to break them up but she thrown to the ground and was out of the way.

I stepped in front of them, "You guys have been at it for about twenty minutes, don't both of y'all have something better do?"

Launch stopped in her path as she let go of the frying pan, "It's my turn to cook Chi-Chi, take a break and I'll do it. Give Tien medicine for his allergies."

Chi-Chi glared. The second bitchout was about to start, "...Do it yourself! I have Gohan to tutor, come on, Gohan!"

Launch blocked the way, "You're the one who made the food! Give him his DAMN pills!"

Chi-Chi grabbed Launch's hair and it all blew to hell as they cussed out, I just shook my head. Any bad guy that comes now, the whole house would go more to hell. Grandad didn't care, he wanted them to fight and he liked watchin' them fight until clothes were ripped off. Old perv, instead of doin' something he just wants them to go off.

I looked at Riley who watched the fight, "Yo, Huey. Who you think going to win? I put my bet on Chi-Chi."

I sighed, "Riley, you do realize that you created this mess, right?"

"Shut up! It ain't my fault they came out, they just did. How is it my fault, huh?"

I just walked up to my room, things were getting out of hand until the doorbell rang. I didn't want to answer, and I was right not to answer because Cell and Jiraya stood at the doorway looking at the house. I really shouldn't have answered.

"Excuse me, I believe you have Son Goku on your property." said Cell, he grinned evilly, "Because he's not in the manga to fight me, I have nothing to do."

I explained everything to Cell, "Look, Cell. The guy responsible is sittin' over there. Ask HIM why they're all here in our house."

Jiraya jumped around, "Girls are in this house?! Please tell me I can stay?!

I rolled my eyes, "Another pimp, another house they use as a strip club. There is no vacancy left, even though we're not runnin' a hotel."

Cell glared, "...I'm bored stiff and I'm already out of the manga...Of course I can fit."

I just stood there, "Cell...There ain't enough food for anyone else who come in. Not enough beds, not enough of this, it all goes on."

"Well, send them back to their houses!"

Riley came to the door, "Well...Your guys show didn't come with a house and Naruto's gang, their house broke so they ain't no place."

Cell growled, "Can any of you humans do better?! You're all a pathetic race!"

A vase shattered inside, as Launch and Chi-Chi continued and I looked around. This was getting to out of hand to have Dragon Ball Z and Naruto ninja's living together. This was even worse than the time we had all our cousins come up from Hurricane Katrina and stay the months they did. We eventually got them out but what about these characters? How long did they plan on stayin'?

I went inside as Chi-Chi and Launch fought and as Tien collapsed from his food allergy. He looked really bad so I called 911 and had the ambulance come pick him up as the paramadic came inside. He just shook his head.

"Damn, Freeman residence again. That's the 8th time in one week. Y'all sho' have some bad luck or somethin', I'm surprised the police haven't got to y'all yet."

I sighed and looked at Grandad who continued to watch the girls fight, "You know Granddad, those two are married. They aren't single."

"Well, the rest of them are too damn young! All 15 or 16, what a damn shame!" Granddad went on and sat down, "I was kind of hoping Bulma would give up Vegeta or something."

My eyes widened, "Him? Him give up his wife? Granddad, I'd be warned if I were you, Vegeta ain't goin' do it."

Vegeta walked by and now he got involved, "What was that, old man? You wanted to have my wife?! You better know what's good for you and not even try!"

Granddad cursed at Vegeta as he walked away. Granddad and Vegeta sometimes bashed heads even if it was the last piece of fried chicken. They bashed heads. If it was between watching WWE or watchin' BET. They bashed heads. When it even came to Bulma the two would get at it and all hell would brake loose.

I couldn't believe granddad had gotten in it deep with a Saiyan and in the end there would be hell to pay. All I could do was only keep Riley and granddad from fightin' with the rest of them as I saw Riley and Gohan fight over PSP.

"Come on, Gohan. Why you actin' nice? Fight fo' it!" Riley laughed as he kept the PSP out of Gohan's hands, "Man, you act so weak."

"Stop it! Riley, stop!" Gohan struggled to get it until he remembered he was called weak, "Give it to me or I'll Kamehameha you away!"

"Right, Let me see you do it!"

Riley jumped on the couch and onto Goku's lap as Gohan punch in between his legs as Goku let out a yell, "SHIT! My balls! My balls! GOHAN!" Goku collapsed on the floor as he grabbed Riley and they began rolling around as Riley hit him with broom. Goku grabbed him and threw near the TV and knocked him out. Riley was knocked out so we didn't have to worry about him, we just left him.

Goku looked at me as he yelled out in pain, "Damn, I can't live in this house with that kid."

"Well, when you've lived as long as with him, it's natural. Though I do want to kill him sometimes."

Goku fell on the ground as Chi-Chi came to help him with Launch still waving the frying pan. The house was even more of a mess today because of all the crap that went down with Chi-Chi and Launch. I shook my head again, this place was turning into a hotel faster than I thought it could and I put a sign out that read _**Vacant-Take your shit elsewhere.**_

So no more anime characters could barge their way in anymore, another knock came at the door and Granddad went to go answer it. I couldn't believe who I saw standing there. I thought it wasn't even possible but I guess Riley had opened this manga way before and now _he_was here. He looked just like Goku too, I knew who this was.

Granddad just sighed, "Can't you read the sign, it simply says we can't take anymore."

"Excuse me? So Bardock doesn't to stay either?" My eyes widened, Bardock. Goku's father, he wasn't dead yet. Riley must've gotten to the part where that manga started in the beginning. Things were going to turn up. That's all it could do, was turn up.

Granddad got his belt, "I ain't lettin' you in unless you can pay rent. The rest of your family can't!"

"Granddad! We have too many!" I yelled, "If he comes in than we'll always be one short, it won't be even."

"Well we can make do plus Bardock already paid his first-third month's rent." Granddad let him in as I grabbed my afro, this was going to go down worse and it got worse every month. Where the hell where we going to get the money to pay for all our bills that were eay overdue? God, this is where I need to take stand and today I was going to do it.

I got on the kitchen table and banged a cooking pot, everyone stopped, "Alright, y'all are getting jobs, the bills are too overdue to pay and nobody is doin' their share! It's not right, all y'all do is fight over everything or complain!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"That's right J-O-B-S, jobs!"

Everyone stopped stiff except Bardock who just growled, "I'm not getting one, How do you humans do it everyday?! No!"

I didn't care, things were getting too out of hand. It was either we waited until later until our house was so full, that it was anime central or we get it resolved now and get them back in the manga. I think I had a plan to get them all back in there. It would just take a couple of things happening at different times though.

* * *

**_That's Chapter 4, Please R&R._**


End file.
